One such filter cartridge is known from DE 10 2006 003 949 B4. Such filter cartridges are often used in dust removal systems and industrial air conditioning systems.
At present, air loaded with wet paint particles in painting installations is sucked through a dust chamber, in which there is a bed made of limestone powder. The limestone powder is intended to bind the wet paint particles. Filter plates follow this dust chamber and this bed. Following the passage through the filter plates, the air is intended to be as pure as possible.
Instead of filter plates, filter cartridges could also be used, since these exhibit a higher filter area. However, the filter cartridges would have to generate beneficial flow conditions in the dust chamber in order that as many paint particles as possible are bound by the limestone powder there.